Ron D Angelo
by ultimate emperor
Summary: ron was adopted by weasley's but his hogwarts letter carries his real name and he goes through hogwarts a changed person, struggling with who he is and embracing his bloodline. Slytherin Ron! cunning ron!
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer night the man reflected. The air was pleasant, it was a night to sleep soundly, to gaze at the stars, to enjoy a glass of butterbeer, or even have sex. Not a night to run with a child being chased by five of the dark lord's death eaters.

The man panted as he climbed on top of stoatshead hill, he was severely bruised and had lost a lot of blood, and the only thing that kept him going was willpower. His heart was heavy with the death of the love of his life, but he knew he had to be strong for his son, his only family.

He knew these men would kill him; they were devout followers of the dark lord and were hunting as many enemies as they could. Of course the man didn't particularly make enemies of them; he had been a neutral during the war. He heard some rustling and cast a silencing charm and a disillusionment charm on himself and his son; he saw the men and backed away to the river bank.

The man cast a bubble head charm on himself and his son and both of them silently entered the river. The man let the stream carry him and his son down the hill and towards a house the man knew.

The man climbed out of the river and stumbled on towards the house; he then conjured a bassinet for his son and left him there after writing his name on his clothes. He wanted to knock and run but knew that the wizard would be able to track him down.

The man cast a warming charm on his sleeping son and put him to sleep; he then walked away intent to protect his son. He knew what he was doing was crazy, his family had been neutral since its foundation, it was crazy to leave him with such a light sided family, but if his son was raised by the light he might be able to make some sort of difference in the world, after all the kid _was_ his own blood

The man began climbed up stoatshead hill halfway through he saw the five death eaters. "Hello boys" he greeted them mockingly and started firing spells at them, he fought them for what felt like hours, he was able to go toe to toe five on one, but even he knew that he couldn't hold his ground for long.

He was able to kill two of them and stab a third, but before he could do anything else, the fourth one cut him on his back with a cutting hex. The man screamed as he turned around and threw a knife at the fourth death eater.

He then turned to the final death eater who backed to a tree "any final words?" the fifth death eater nodded "good bye" he then shoved a knife into the man's stomach "Argh" the man vomited blood as the death eater laughed

"Reducto" the man said blowing a hole in the chest of, and killing the final death eater with his last breath _"goodbye Ron" _the man thought as he lost consciousness.

**XXXXXXX**

"Ron dear, could you come up for a moment?" Ronald Bilius Weasley heard his mother call him and got up from his bed and examined himself in the mirror he was tall for a ten year old _"eleven now" _he realised with a smile "hurry up Ron" Ron heard his mother's voice from above him.

Ron looked around his room; it was one of the largest rooms in the house...because it was the basement. Ron's parents had wanted him to have the attic, but Ron liked the basement because it was quiet and private, it was neither too bright nor too dark, with plenty of natural light and long shadows, Ron loved it.

Ron walked into the kitchen-cum-dining room to see his entire family there sitting on the table calmly but there was no food, which was weird because his mother insisted they should all eat properly "what's going on?" Ron asked "please have a seat son" Arthur Weasley told his youngest son who sat down between Ginny and Bill.

Ron was starkly different from the rest of his family, while they had brown coloured eyes or a variation of the colour brown, his eyes were of an azure colour, and also his hair was more of an auburn red than like the flaming red of his family, he also didn't get easily angry like most of his family, and was not much of a morals person.

"Ron your letter from Hogwarts has come" his mother told him in a grave voice, which scared and confused Ron. "But before you read it, there is something I have to tell you; all of you" the Weasley children looked at their parents confused.

"Ron you were adopted into the family, you aren't actually a Weasley" Ron felt as if his blood had frozen

"What?" he whispered not sure if he had heard correctly, he was feeling as if his world was falling apart,

"You were adopted son, you had been left at our doorstep ten years ago and we took you into our home" Arthur told Ron as everyone stared at the two

"How come I don't remember this?" bill asked his parents, still reeling from the fact that his youngest brother was adopted "me and Charlie would have been old enough to remember"

Arthur sighed and replied "we had modified your memories"

"Who were my real parents?" Ron asked as molly hugged him and answered his question

"We don't know, but your real name will be written in this letter" she handed Ron his letter and Ron opened it and read it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of__ WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Ronald D. Angelo_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Ron reread the letter a couple of times "Ronald D. Angelo" Ron murmured and looked up to his parent "do you know anything about the name?"

"Your parents were killed by death eaters...the night before we found you" Arthur said and slapped his forehead "a couple of miles from here, it's so obvious now"

"Do you know anything about them?" Ron asked thickly

"Um..." Arthur did not know what to say "they had a house in Hampshire" Ron got up suddenly startling his adoptive family "I'm going to go to my room" Ron walked away into the basement leaving his family confused and anxious.

**XXXXXXX**

Ron groaned, getting up from his bed, he glanced at the clock on his night stand "ten o'clock!" Ron sighed he had spent his birthday in his bedroom and had cried himself to sleep; his adoptive mother had sent him food so that he wouldn't starve.

Ron sighed sitting up "how do I find out about my parents?" he closed his eyes wondering about it

"Ron" he heard Ginny's voice but didn't open his eyes "mom says you need to come up to have breakfast after which we can go shopping for supplies"

Ron's eyes snapped open "Gringotts" he exclaimed and got up from his bed; he quickly took a bath and packed up his stuff Ron then wrote a letter to his foster parents.

_Dear mom and dad_

_I'm really thankful for you taking me in but I really need to know who my parents were, I know what you have done for me can never be repaid, but I will try to the best of my ability, I'm going away to find out who my parents were. I'm sorry that I'm leaving but I have to go._

_Ron_

Ron then sneaked out through a window and ran off towards a small wizard coffee shop he knew. It took Ron ten minutes to reach the coffee shop. Once there he bought a pinch of floo powder from the manager, by using his savings and flooed over to Diagon alley.

Ron walked down the alley observing the various shops in the alley; he never got tired of wandering the alley. He smiled brightly as he saw the various shops and desperately wanted to enter them, but Ron preserved quickly entered the big white building of Gringotts and approached a goblin teller. "Excuse me, I'm Ronald D. Angelo, and I wanted to access my family's accounts?" Ron told the teller who peered at him carefully

"Do you have the key to the vault?" Ron shook his head the goblin sighed and said "very well" he then rang a bell and a goblin clerk appeared "please take Mr. Angelo to his family accounts manager" the clerk nodded and motioned Ron to follow him. The goblin led him down a marble corridor and into an office where another goblin was doing some paperwork.

"Mr. Angelo to see you sir" the goblin looked at Ron carefully and motioned him to enter, Ron went into the office as the door closed behind him Ron took a seat in front of the goblin. _"Grimfoot" _Ron read his name on the sign on his desk.

The goblin put his paperwork into a drawer behind the desk and peered at Ron closely "I'm guessing you do not have your key" Ron nodded "very well" the goblin replied and pulled out a notebook and a knife.

"Now" Grimfoot said "I need you to cut the palm of your hand"

Ron blinked "what?" he asked confused at what was being asked.

The goblin sighed and repeated slowly as if talking to a little kid "you need to cut the palm of your hand and let the blood drop onto the book so that we can determine you are actually Ronald Angelo"

Ron sighed and cut the palm of his hand, wincing at the sight of blood, he let the blood fall onto the opened page of the book as the blood formed the letters 'Ronald D. Angelo'

"All seems to be in order" Grimfoot commented and pulled out a key "this is your vault key. Do not lose it, Griphook outside will lead you to your vault"

"I also need a way to get to my house" Ron told the goblin who then pulled out a rock and handed it to Ron "this is a port key to your house when you hold it and say 'home sweet home'" the goblin then pulled out his paperwork and motioned for Ron to go away.

"Wait" Ron said "did you know anything about my father?" Grimfoot sighed "he was a keen businessman and an entrepreneur he made some very sound investments that have kept your family business afloat.; I did not know him on a personal level as we goblins in general, try to avoid personal level" Ron hung his head in disappointment and walked out of the office. And saw Griphook waiting outside.

"Follow me" Griphook told Ron and led him into a rocky tunnel, he then summoned a cart and both of them sat in it. The goblin then tapped the cart and they sped along the rail track at a speed which made Ron thankful for not eating anything.

"Here we are" the goblin said as the cart slowed to a halt "vault 965, key please" Ron handed the key to the goblin who put it into the key hole and opened the vault revealing more money than he had ever seen in his life.

There were heaps of golden galleon, mountains of silver sickles and piles bronze Knuts, there were even jewellery and precious stones. "Bloody hell" Ron swore softly "bloody hell" Ron repeated more loudly.

Ron quickly stuffed a bag full of coins and told the goblin "can we go back up?" another ride later, Ron was standing outside of Gringotts smiling widely _"I'm rich" _he screamed mentally _"I'm fucking rich"_

Ron then checked his supplies list

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of __WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (__dragon__ hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_By Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory _

_By Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_By Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_By Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_By __Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By __Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 __wand_

_1 __cauldron__ (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 __telescope_

_1 set __brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an __owl__ OR a __cat__ OR a __toad__._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN __BROOMSTICK_

"One set of robes, coming up" he told himself and walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions "Hogwarts dear?" madam Malkin asked him and Ron nodded.

It took Ron half an hour to buy three sets of plain work robes, dragon hide gloves, a winter cloak, a plain pointed hat and three sets of casual wear for everyday use, outside of Hogwarts.

Ron then went to Flourish and Blotts and bought the books required along with some parchment, ink and a couple of quills.

Ron then bought a cauldron a set of crystal vials, a set of brass scales and a telescope; he then went to the apothecary and bought some potion ingredients suggested by the owner, which he felt was more than a basic set but bought none the less.

Ron then walked into Magical Menagerie, a pet shop on the north side of Diagon alley and looked around, Ron observed the rats, cats and the toads and owls but nothing seemed all that better than the other.

Ron then observed a raven in a cage, it was pitch black in color, from talon to beak, but it's stormy grey eyes drew Ron the most to it. "I'll but him" Ron told the shopkeeper and paid ten galleons for the raven that he named Hugo.

Ron then found himself standing in front of Ollivanders Wand Shop reading the purple sign that said 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' Ron entered the shop apprehensively "good morning" Ron heard a voice making him jump.

"I'm Ron Angelo, I'm here looking for a wand" Ron told the old man who he presumed was Ollivander "Ron Angelo" the wandmaker murmured "yes, I remember your father Nathaniel coming here when he was eleven, for and unicorn hair perfect for charms, whereas your mother Belladonna preferred her ebony and dragon heartstring, it was quite pliable, good for drawing runes"

Ron wanted to know more but felt weird about the man and kept his mouth shut "yes, well which is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked Ron, his silver eyes gleaming.

"R-right" Ron replied completely scared, the wand maker pulled out a measuring tape that started measuring Ron on its own accord "every wand at Ollivanders is different, no two wands are the same as no two trees or animals are the same, each wands has its own advantages and personality and the wands choose the owner"

Ron saw Ollivander search through various boxes for the wand, meant for him "try this one" he said giving a wand to Ron "walnut and dragon heartstring 9¼ inches springy" Ron held it but Ollivanders snatched it away immediately

"No no" Ollivanders muttered and handed Ron another one "try this one, rosewood and unicorn hair 10 inches, pliable" the wands kept on piling on Ollivanders desk. Ron was getting frustrated at the lack of response but Ollivander seemed to get more and more excited at the level of difficulty.

"Tricky customer eh?" Ollivander muttered searching through the shelves "don't worry, we'll find you one" Ollivander then pulled out a box and seemed to pale "yes" he whispered softly, seeming exited "this seems a good one" he then turned to Ron "elm and phoenix feather 15 inches unyielding, try it"

The moment Ron held the wand he felt pleasant warmth in his fingers and the wand shot out blue sparks "Bravo" Ollivander exclaimed as Ron handed him the wand to be packed

"you will have an interesting life young Angelo" he told Ron who raised an eyebrow "you wand" Ollivander elaborated "has the core of an azure phoenix, a powerful breed of phoenix, and the elm wood establishes you as clever; trust me, your life will be interesting to say the least"

Ron soon left the wand shop after paying eight galleons for the wand, Ron had a nice lunch at the leaky cauldron and then pulled out the rock given to him by the goblin "home sweet home" he spoke and saw a flash of blue light.

**XXXXXXX**

Ron felt the breath leave him when he hit the ground "what the hell?" he asked as he looked around him. He seemed to be in some kind of foyer, Ron looked around seeing an atrium rise above him, the floor was covered in plush carpet and there were two stairs leading to the upper floor and a door in the alcove between the two stairs.

"Hello" Ron heard a man say and turned to his side to see the person. The man had unruly pale blonde hair and hazel eyes; he was wearing grey slacks, a white shirt, a forest green vest, a light green tie and white gloves.

"Who are you?" the man asked politely he was smiling but Ron could see that he was ready to fight Ron if needed "Ron Angelo, this is my house" the man appeared to be shocked and closed the distance between them in an instant.

He grabbed Ron's hand and gazed at him intently "yes" he said finally "you are my masters son" he then got down on one knee, head bowed and one fist on the ground. "Welcome back young master"

Ron stared at the man confused and slightly frightened "who are you?" he asked the man who stood up and replied "I am the servant of the house of Angelo, I am called Butler"

Ron stared at him "Don't we have like house elves or something?" he asked, the notion of ordering a human around seemed daunting. Butler gazed at Ron carefully "let me clear on thing sir" he told Ron "I am not a human, I was a commander of your ancestors army and became a ghost, your great-great-great grandfather did not like elves and created this body for me, I am like a human but I do not need to eat, drink, breathe or excrete. My name is Butler and I am a servant of the house of Angelo"

Ron swallowed all this information "okay" he said slowly feeling weird about what he had learnt "tell me more about this manor"

Butler gave Ron a tour explaining about the manor. Angelo manor was built in the 1400s overlooking low-lying country on all sides, so as not to let their enemies sneak up on them. It was built with guard towers and walkways. The Manor was also built on limestone causing the manor to be impossible to be entered by tunnel, except for a small wine cellar that was built by cutting in the lime stone.

"Wow" Ron commented after the tour "this place is so big and grand" Butler nodded "of course, we are one of the ancient and noble houses after all" Ron looked at him "what is that?" the redhead asked to which the Butler replied "I will explain it to you when I explain all the duties of a lord you will have to perform"

Ron was content with the answer and proceeded to enjoy a dinner of mashed potatoes, roast chicken and apple pie.

After dinner, Ron wrote another letter to his parents about how he was fine and had reached his ancestral home and was trying to learn more about his parents, he also apologized to them and the rest of his family for running away.

Ron then retired into the master bedroom "good night" he sighed into the empty room and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXX**

Ron spent the rest of his days learning more about his parents. Butler seemed to have a lot to talk about them from their houses (his father was a Slytherin and his mother Ravenclaw) to their hobbies and quirks; he even began teaching Ron how to act with other people of a high position, much to Ron's disgruntlement.

He even began teaching Ron how to fence as it was something his father enjoyed and had planned to teach Ron when raising him, Butler seemed to be very good at fencing and Ron couldn't land a single hit on him.

Butler; in fact seemed to be good at almost everything, from cooking to gardening to sewing, but Ron hadn't seen him use any magic. Ron wasn't even sure if he could use any magic since he claimed to not be a human.

"You need to get up master" Ron heard Butler's voice and replied "five more minutes"

Butler sighed and said "you will be late for Hogwarts" Ron opened his eyes and shot up from the bed "Hogwarts? Today's 1st September" Ron cheered and looked around "I need to pack my trunk"

"Already done sir" Butler replied smiling "I have also prepared the water, for a bath. Please get ready while I prepare breakfast"

Ron once again marvelled at Butler's efficiency and foresight. "Okay I'll do that" Ron told him and got into the bathroom and hurriedly got ready for his big day. Within twenty minutes, Ron was ready and went downstairs.

"Sir; Breakfast has been served" Butler told Ron who replied "I'm feeling a little queasy, I don't want to have breakfast"

Butler smiled his usual smile and replied "very well sir. Your trunk is in the car, shall we leave?" Ron nodded and Butler left to get the car as Ron waited in the driveway holding Hugo in his cage. Butler soon drove the Bentley Continental into the driveway, and Ron sat in the back seat.

They drove in silence with Butler focusing on the driving and Ron staring into space wondering what was going to happen ahead. "We're here sir" Butler told Ron who was shook from his daydreaming Ron stepped out of the car to see Butler loading his trunk onto a trolley.

"I'll push it" the redhead told the man as he placed his crows cage on top of the trunk and pushed the trolley along the way while the man followed him behind. They soon reached the barrier between platform 9 and 10

"Just rush forward" Butler told Ron who replied "I know" he had accompanied his mother before to see his brothers off. Ron pushed his trolley forward and through the barrier, Ron slowed down as he stared at the big red train engine. Ron noticed that there were few families arriving behind them and others already waiting near the train.

"It has always amazed me" Butler told Ron "how muggles can dream up things such as cars and trains." Ron noted how he seemed to admire the way muggles functioned "well let us load your trunk onto the train" he told Ron who followed him to a carriage and put his trunk and Hugo's cage in the compartment.

"There is still half an hour, for the train to leave" Butler told Ron "do you want me to wait?" Ron shook his head in response and Butler left as Ron waited for other students to come. Ron wandered the corridor staring into the various compartments.

He then noticed a boy struggling with his trunk in one of the carriages. "Need any help?" he asked the boy "it would be appreciated" the boy replied and Ron helped him with his trunk and helped him push it into one of the compartments.

"Thank you for your help. I'm Draco Malfoy by the way" Ron kept a straight face but was running through a thousand different responses in his head "I'm Ron Angelo. Nice to meet you" he finally responded and shook the blonde boys hand.

"Angelo huh?" Draco said "I've heard about your family. I do hope to see you in Slytherin" Ron faked a smile "really? You seem more like a Ravenclaw to me" Draco frowned at the comment "I'm not a claw" he replied Ron shrugged "it just seems like that, beside you would be able to live without bias and prejudice from the other three houses"

They argued for a few more minutes before Ron left the compartment. He then saw his adoptive family on the platform and went to them "hi" he greeted them from behind Percy. They turned and stared at him as all of them rushed forward to him.

"Ron" his mother cried "we've missed you" Ron patted her back and replied "I've missed you too mum"

"Liar" Ginny said but hugged him nonetheless and Ron returned the hug and told her "great to see you too Gin" he talked to the rest of the Weasley's for some more time before boarding the train, promising to write to Ginny and Molly.

Ron walked back to his compartment to see another boy sitting there already "hello" Ron greeted the boy who smiled back nervously Ron sat opposite to him and the boy asked "where's your trunk?" Ron smiled and pointed towards it "I was here before, but was wandering around the train"

"Oh" the boy said and heavy silence filled the compartment "I'm Ron Angelo" Ron introduced himself "Harry Potter" the boy replied and Ron glanced at his forehead, noticing the scar he quickly looked away.

"Nice to meet you" Ron extended his hand and Harry shook it replying "likewise" the two boys soon began talking about various things, such as what to look forward to in Hogwarts, Ron explained all he knew about quidditch to Harry and told him about the various teams.

Soon the food trolley came and both boys bought a bit of each chocolate or toffee the lady had to offer. The boys began eating the chocolates with Ron telling Harry about the different types of chocolates they were eating and experimenting. Soon the conversation turned to houses

"I've heard that Slytherin is a dark house" Harry told Ron who shrugged "people might say that, but not everyone in Slytherin is dark, some are simply neutral"

"Which house do you think you will be in?" Harry asked Ron who shrugged "my mom was in Ravenclaw and my dad was in Slytherin..." Harry's eyes widened at this thinking he had offended Ron with his earlier comment but Ron winked at him to show it was alright "...honestly? I could be in any house. What about you?"

All of a sudden a round faced boy opens the door to the compartment "hello! I've lost my toad Trevor, have you seen it?" Ron and Harry shook their heads "sorry mate" Ron told the boy who cried "what do I do?" Harry patted his shoulder consolingly "I'm sure he'll turn up".

The boy left and the boys looked at one another "I have no idea which house I'll be in" Harry told Ron continuing their conversation from before they were interrupted. "I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor" Ron told Harry who smiled.

Their door opened again to reveal a bushy haired girl. "Has anyone seen Neville's toad? He has apparently lost it. I'm Hermione granger by the way" the boys gave the same reply they had before as she closed the door behind her. "who was she?" Ron questioned as Harry shrugged.

A few minutes later, the boys were interrupted for the third time by the door opening for a third time to reveal three boys. "Hello" Malfoy greeted them and turned to Harry "everyone has been saying that Harry potter was in this carriage. Is it true? Are you him?"

Harry nodded eyeing the other two boys. Malfoy noted this and introduced them "this is Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Ron smirked and said "you can call me Ron Angelo" Draco smirked and said "I know we've already met in case you don't remember"

Ron smirked and answered "I do, you're the future claw" Draco scowled as Crabbe and Goyle looked at him confused.

"Wait! You guys know each other?" Harry asked looking between Ron and Malfoy "yeah, we do" Ron said he then turned to Crabbe and Goyle and asked "and how are you two Hufflepuff's doing?" they growled but Malfoy stopped them from going ahead "he's just kidding boys" he said.

Soon the three left and Ron turned to harry "he seems rude and arrogant, but isn't beyond salvation. Harry then told Ron all about how he had met Malfoy in Diagon alley "hmm" Ron said stroking his chin "it seems we have had a coincidence" he said in a serious voice making harry punch him in the arm.

"Thank you Mr. obvious" harry told him grinning. The two then changed into Hogwarts robes as the train pulled into the station. Harry and Ron walked out of the station with the rest of the students. "Firs' years here! Firs' years here" a tall and bulky man said as the first years gathered around him "hello Hagrid" harry greeted him

"Hullo Harry, doin okay?" Hagrid asked as he led the first years. Ron stumbled on a root but steadied himself "careful now" Hagrid told them as he led them around a corner and in front of a lake.

There were many 'ooh' and 'ah' as everyone got their first glimpse of Hogwarts Ron personally thought it was beautiful and majestic and knew that almost everyone would agree with him.

"Okay sit in the boat's no more than four in a boat" Hagrid told them as harry and Ron climbed a boat with Hermione and Neville. Once they reached the other side, they followed Hagrid to a pair of huge oak doors. Hagrid knocked the door three times and waited.

The door opened and standing before them was a tall woman wearing an emerald cloak. She had sharp brown eyes, thin lips, and had her hair was tied up in a tight bun, wearing a no-nonsense and strict expression on her face. Ron could tell she was a person he was not to cross.

"The first years" Hagrid gruffly told the woman. "Thank you, Hagrid" she replied. When Hagrid left, the woman made a sweeping glance over all the students and said, "If you will follow me" She turned and walked briskly inside and the first years trailed behind her, looking around their surroundings in curiosity.

She led them inside the entrance hall and closing the door, she faced them. "Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor McGonagall..." she made a small introduction of the magical institution and its overall rules and after she was done, she reminded them to clean up and left the room.

The moment she was gone, everyone inside the room began to speak. Harry faced Ron and asked worryingly, "Do you know how we get sorted?" Ron shrugged, Butler had been quiet about the sorting test, saying it was a surprise but assured him it was nothing dangerous.

"All I know is that it's nothing dangerous" the students were chatting on, as the bushy haired girl was reciting spells to whoever was hearing her. Soon the doors opened and McGonagall led the students into a huge room with four parallel tables and one staff table at the podium. Hundreds of candles floating mid air and what seemed like an open roof ("the ceiling is enchanted to show the sky" the bushy haired girl told the round faced boy) and right in the middle was an old parched hat on a tripod stool.

The brim of the hat opened and the hat started to sing a song. The song was about the four houses and their qualities and telling the students not to be afraid. After the song, the entire hall clapped and the hat bowed to the four tables before going still again.

"Abbot, Hannah" McGonagall called and a blonde girl with pigtails rushed forward and put on the hat. "Hufflepuff" the hat cried immediately. And the girl rushed to the clapping table.

"Angelo, Ronald" McGonagall called and Ron rushed forward and put on the hat.

**(AN: **_italics are hat talking _normal is Ron thinking**)**

"_Hmm. Interesting"_

"What's interesting?"

"_you seemed to be trying to understand who you are and where you belong, it's very complex, especially about your parents and adoptive family"_

"..."

"_Thinking seven different things at once to confuse me? Brilliant and Slytherin like secrecy"_

"So I belong in Slytherin?"

"_You are quite smart and curious; you would do well in Ravenclaw"_

"I hate reading books"

"_Knowledge isn't limited to books. Though your guts and loyalty are commendable as well"_

"Just decide on a goddamn house"

"_Such anger, if I put you in Slytherin you might revolutionise the entire house, or just tear it apart"_

"..."

"_Amusement and interest? You are definitely..."_

**(AN: **narration ends here**)**

"...SLYTHERIN"

The hat shouted as the table clapped and Ron hurried on to sit there. Ron looked at the Gryffindor table to see Fred and George look shocked and outraged while Percy had a neutral look Percy caught Ron's gaze and nodded at him as if to say _"it's all okay" _Ron nodded back saying _"I'm where I belong"_

"Welcome to Slytherin Angelo" the boy beside whom Ron sat spoke up "I'm John Wicker, your senior, remember to bow down when you see me" Ron was about to reply when the girl on his other side spoke up.

"Don't listen to him, he's just an idiot. I'm Alyson Hall by the way" she told Ron. "I'm Ron Angelo" Ron introduced himself as Bulstrode Millicent joined them, Ron noted with some pleasure that Crabbe and Goyle joined Hufflepuff like he had predicted.

What was really surprising was Draco Malfoy in Ravenclaw. _"Guess he took what I told him to heart" _Ron mused as harry was sorted into Gryffindor. Soon the sorting was over and Dumbledore stood up to address them.

"_Oh what a party I have created?" _Ron grinned as the entire school discussed the crazy sorting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Before we begin the banquet, I would like to say a few words. They are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you" Dumbledore said, addressing the crowd and everyone clapped uncertainly "what's wrong with him?" Ron asked John who shrugged "well y'know what they say; all geniuses are eccentric...or something. Potatoes?"

Ron stared as the entire table was suddenly covered in a feast. Ron helped himself with a serving of everything, and listened to his year mate's talk. "I'm surprised that Draco went into Ravenclaw" the boy called Zabini told his other housemates who nodded "What are even weirder are Crabbe and Goyle in Hufflepuff. I mean what the hell? Their entire families have been in Slytherin."

"Well I guess they're different from their families" another boy, whose name Ron didn't know commented "still it's weird that they're in Hufflepuff"

"Is it?" Ron asked as all of them turned to him "from what I know of those two, they lack the cunning or ambition to be in Slytherin. Malfoy would have been perfect in Slytherin but those two don't promote Salazar Slytherin's house qualities all that well"

"But then why is Draco in Ravenclaw?" Pansy Parkinson demanded Ron shrugged "I guess he is more knowledgeable than ambitious...or something"

"Nice to meet you" a girl with unruly blonde hair and sky blue eyes extended her hand which Ron shook "I'm Daphne Greengrass" she introduced herself and Ron answered "Ron Angelo"

She smiled at him "this is the first time any of us have met you, that is weird among us purebloods, so tell us where you have been?"

Ron took a deep breath and told them the story he had devised with butler "after my father was killed by death eaters, my butler raised me in hiding, I've always been in England but I grew up secluded and alone"

They took the story as the dinner disappeared and was replaced with dessert.

**XXXXXXX**

Draco looked around him as all the Ravenclaw's gave him wary and calculating looks, Draco had decided to follow Angelo's and the hat's advice and get into Ravenclaw. Now that didn't seem like such a good idea, he was being observed by everyone on the table and the only one who talked to him had been Lisa Turpin and Terry Boot, both muggleborn.

"So your entire family has been in Ravenclaw?" Lisa asked him her eyes showing curiosity as Draco shook his head trying to be nice "nah I'm the first one in my family who has come into Ravenclaw in a long time"

"So which house were your parents in?" Terry asked from in front of Draco who paused unsure how to say it.

"Hurry up with your dessert" a fourth year told them from Draco's other side "the headmaster will be giving his speech soon"

Draco turned to thank him but the words dried up in his mouth at the look the fourth year gave him. "I don't know what you're playing at Malfoy" he whispered beside Draco "but I'm willing to give you the benefit of doubt. Don't make me regret it or else, you will too"

Draco gulped coming to Ravenclaw seemed more and more scary by the minute. _"Man I hope Angelo was right or else I will kill him"_

**XXXXXXX**

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were surprised by their acceptance into the badger house, they had expected mistrust and resentment from the others but they had been accepted quite easily, albeit some awkwardness.

"This treacle tart is delicious" Crabbe commented

"Try the rice pudding; it simply melts in your mouth" Jeff Summerby told Crabbe who followed his advice.

"It's good but I still prefer treacle tart" Crabbe told Jeff who shrugged "to each his own" soon all the food disappeared and the plates were left spic span.

Dumbledore then got to his feet and the hall hushed down. "Ahem- now that we're all fed and watered, I have a few start-of-the term notices to give you. The forbidden forest is off limits to all students, magic is forbidden in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week; and most importantly the third floor corridor is off limits to all people who do not wish to die a horrible death."

**XXXXXXX**

Harry laughed at that, but he was one of the few people that did. "He's not serious is he?" Harry asked the red haired prefect who answered "he is, but I wonder why. He usually tells us prefects such things."

The students then headed to their respective dorms. Harry followed Percy the prefect up the magical stairs and to a portrait as Percy began talking "this is the portrait of the fat lady. She guards the way to the dorm. To enter the dorm you have to tell her the password."

He then turned to the portrait. And said "pig snout" the portrait swung open to reveal a room with a roaring fireplace and squashy armchairs. Percy directed them to their dorms and Harry quietly changed into his pyjamas as he considered the events.

He had seen a guy who he thought was quite nice, had been sorted into Slytherin while Malfoy had gone into Ravenclaw and his cronies had settled into Hufflepuff. Harry didn't even know what to think anymore.

Crabbe and Goyle stared around them as they settled into the Hufflepuff dorm. "You don't belong here" Zacharias smith told them as they were looking around. Crabbe and Goyle stayed quiet as they too were thinking around the same lines.

"Yes they do" Justin Flinch Fletchley spoke up for them "the hat told them they belonged here."

"Their entire families have been in Slytherin" Zacharias told Justin knowing Justin wouldn't defend them now.

"So?" Justin asked shocking everyone in the room "that doesn't mean they're evil, that's just like that discrimination against muggleborns you talk about, but instead it's against Slytherin's."

"Lights out" the voice of a prefect came from behind the door as the five boys settled into their beds. "Thank you" Crabbe told Justin who shrugged it off.

Goyle then said "Justin I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship"

Draco steeped his fingers as he sat on one of the armchairs in the Ravenclaw common room. Ravenclaw had always been a neutral house in relation to the pureblood issue. Draco was also quite sure that his great grandfather had been a Ravenclaw.

"You should go to your dorm" Draco heard the fourth year from before and noticed he had been standing behind him. "You have a big day tomorrow"

"Yes, of course!" Draco said getting up from the chair "um Mr..." Draco trailed of

"Roger Davies" the fourth year introduced himself gazing at Draco calculatingly.

"Yes well Mr. Davies, thank you for this chance. I will not disappoint you" Draco then walked into his designated dorm and crashed on the only bed left.

"Where were you?" Terry asked from the bunker above his.

"Outside" Draco told him as he settled comfortably in the bed.

Ron had followed the rest of the Slytherin's down to the dungeons and in front of a wall with skulls and snakes imprinted on it. "Venom" the prefect Felix Brunt spoke out and the wall moved upward to reveal a room.

The room was dark, with green lamps illuminating it and light coming in from the black lake, there were many green armchairs and sofas along with coffee tables littered around the room. "This is the Slytherin common room" Felix addressed the first years, "the boys dormitories are down that door and the girls is through that one. You luggage is already in your rooms. Go on and sleep. You all have a big day tomorrow"

Ron followed his advice and climbed into his bed without further ado. "G'night Ron" Theo said as he jumped into the bed above Ron.

"Night mate" Ron replied as he fell asleep.

**XXXXXXX**

It didn't take Ron Angelo a long time to realise that magic was not all fun and games. His first week itself was hectic, the classes were all introductory with lots of notes taking and concentrating, secondly the classrooms themselves were very hard to find in the labyrinth of a castle.

Ron was also slowly getting to know his classmates as well. He was hanging out a lot with Theodore Nott who was a bit creepy but not openly bigoted like Blaise Zabini. Ron also spoke to Daphne Greengrass a couple more times along with her close friend Tracey Davis but not much.

On Friday morning Ron and Theo walked into the great hall for breakfast, much later than usual. "How are you able to find the great hall so easily from the first day?" Theo asked Ron exasperated and amused at his quirky talent.

"I just follow my stomach, it has a built in food finder" Ron answered his friend as the two of them sat down among the other first years.

"So what do we have today?" Ron asked Theo as he dug into his bacon

"Double potions with Gryffindor's" Theo answered Ron who smirked and commented "being taught by the head of our house in the same classrooms as our rivals! Sounds fun" Theo snorted into his pumpkin juice.

"Well Snape does favour our house so it should actually be fun" Theo told Ron who picked up an apple and observed it.

Ron hadn't really talked to Harry, Draco, Crabbe or Goyle after the sorting. He didn't really know how Harry would react to him in a hostile environment.

The two boys finished their dinner and headed to the dungeons. "Hello boys" Tracey Davis greeted them as they entered the potions classroom.

Tracey Davis was a half-blood of Scottish and Irish descent. She had wavy brown hair that went past her shoulders and brown eyes; she had beautiful skin with a golden hue and a charming smile.

"hello girls" Ron greeted her back as the class filled up. Ron noticed Harry sitting on the other side. Ron smiled at the bespectacled boy when he looked at him but Harry simply nodded in return before he turned and started talking to Neville.

Ron shrugs and turns to Theo "what do you think this class will be like?" he asks as the door opens up and Snape strides in quietly.

The entire classroom hushes down as Snape introduces himself, talks about the glory of potion making and insults them by calling them dunderheads.

Theo realised Snape was a man of high standards and low patience, not a good combinations. All Ron reasoned was that Snape was moody and short tempered. Snape suddenly fired questions at Potter who was caught off guard.

While Harry couldn't answer the questions, another Gryffindor, a bushy haired girl was on the edge of her seat raising her hand right in front of Snape who ignored her. "Who's that?" Ron whispered to Theo who answered "Hermione granger muggleborn and a bit of a know-it-all"

Ron rolled his eyes; Theo wasn't openly prejudiced against muggleborns but did seem to think of blood as an important factor of any person. Soon they started making a simple solution to cure boils.

Theo took care of timing and mixing the ingredients while Ron made sure he cut them properly and kept an eye on the instructions. Snape went around the classroom criticizing almost everyone except for him and Theo.

Near the end of the class, their potion seemed the right colour and Ron and Theo were really pleased when suddenly there was a hissing noise and Ron saw the cauldron Harry and Neville were working on melt.

Immediately everyone was on the stools trying to avoid the concoction Neville and Harry had created. "Idiot boy" Snape hissed at Neville whose hand had caught some of the concoction and was developing boils "you added the porcupine quills before putting out the fire I presume" Snape spat at Neville who was sobbing now.

"_Not a very Gryffindor-ish behaviour" _Ron observed as he noted down the mistake Neville had done on a piece of parchment, a potion for melting metals was worth a look up. Snape then cut off points from Harry for not warning Neville and made him escort the poor boy to madam Pomfrey.

The class ended and Theo and Ron walked over to history of magic where they were getting bored. Ron was feeling drowsy as was Theo, suddenly Ron's features brightened and he pulled ut a parchment, scribbled on it and passed it to Theo who read:

_Gargoyle strike vs. Elfric the eager's uprising_

_More dangerous?_

"Gargoyle strike cause great uproar throughout great Britain" Theo told Ron

"Hundreds of people died due to the uprising led by Elfric the eager" Ron replied to his friend

"The gargoyles disrupted the regular routine of everyone from Hogwarts to the wizard council"

"Elfric lead siege against the wizard council tower for five days and five nights"

"Forced the council to create the gargoyle-human interaction contract"

"Was the reason the Azkaban prison was even built"

The two continued to debate throughout the class and the whole day till they reached the common room and saw the other first years gather near the notice board. "Flying with the Gryffindor's?" pansy demanded angrily "I bet most of them don't even know how to use a broom"

Ron leaned towards Theo "isn't that why this class is being held?" Theo covered his smile and whispered back "no, this class is there to promote inter house rivalry. Why else do you think they would pair two houses that are at each other's throats since their conception, in a class which might result in broken bones?"

The two of them were soon approached by Daphne and Tracey "can you believe it?" Tracey asked them frustrated while Daphne beamed at them "flying with Gryffindor's"

"What you don't like flying?" Ron asked her smirking causing Tracey to roll her eyes "I like my feet on the ground, thank you very much" the other three laughed at that making Tracey huff in anger.

**XXXXXXX**

"_Being in Ravenclaw isn't all bad"_ Draco Malfoy decided as he was doing his homework with his year mates. It had taken some time, but eventually all of his year mates from his house had warmed up to him.

Draco was still good friends with Terry and Lisa, something he doubted his father would like or ignore, but he doubted his father had any way of knowing his affiliations. His father had been fine with him in Ravenclaw, although Draco could tell his father was disappointed, but was trying to be optimistic about it.

"Draco" he hard Padma Patil call his name and saw everyone staring at him "sorry" he mumbled embarrassed as the others chuckled at his slip. "What is the process of this potion?" Padma asked him and Draco began explaining it to her.

Draco was considered their leading potioneer, because he was the first to brew the potion in their class and brew it flawlessly, which was enough to convince all of them that he was a good potioneer.

Draco had been able to fit in with his year mates, even though there was still some tension among him and the other kids who weren't muggleborn, he knew they could be overcome with time. What really surprised him was how well he got along with the muggleborns, the more terry and Lisa told him about the muggle world, the more curious he got about it, his father had always described muggles as foolish, stupid and immoral, but here he was seeing something completely different.

He learnt how the muggles had created various devices for their conveniences, in fact he was quite sure that the Hogwarts express had been created by muggles as well. In fact, if what roger Davies had said was right, even the wizard wireless and broomstick had been created by muggles.

Draco's head hurt from all the confusing thoughts and ideals battling for supremacy in his head.

"_When did life get so complicated?" _the blonde boy wondered as he bit the feather tip of the quill he was holding

"Don't flourish your wand so much" Susan Bones told Vincent Crabbe who seemed to deflate "sorry" he mumbled to her "I'm just no good"

Susan frowned and hit him on the back of his head "what was that for?" he asked the redhead who replied "you're not allowed to feel sorry for yourself while I'm around okay" Vincent nodded when he heard a voice saying "I did it"

Vincent turned to see his friend Gregory Goyle levitate a feather "I finally did it Vinnie" Gregory said as Hannah abbot who had been helping him spoke up "you levitated a feather, not win the quidditch cup"

"Oh shush" Greg told her as Vinnie tried again with less flourish, and succeeded "good work _Vinnie" _Susan said putting emphasis on the nickname only Greg called him with. Vinnie and Greg had become good Hufflepuff's and had been accepted by the other badgers, with a few exceptions such as Zacharias smith.

The two of them knew that they would have to face some difficulty at their own homes. Being in Hufflepuff was considered disgraceful in a house of Slytherin ancestry; the boys were surprised they hadn't been kicked out of their family houses yet.

"quit daydreaming" Susan told Vinnie who nodded "yeah" Hannah Abbot agreed glaring at Greg "you two still need to work on the water charm as well and there is the homework to be done as well"

Greg and Vinnie shared a look that said _"dear lord what have we done?"_

**XXXXXXX**

"Okay everyone, stand next to your broom" madam Hooch told the class of Slytherin and Gryffindor first years as they started their first flying lesson. The two houses were lined up in front of each other, with the brooms by their side.

"Now stick your right hand over the broom and say up!" the flying instructor told them. The first years followed her instructions and commanded "UP!"

Ron was surprised when his and Harry's brooms were the only ones that rose. "How did you do that?" Theo asked Ron who shrugged and replied to him "put some authority in your voice"

Soon all of them had gotten their brooms to rise to their hands and madam Hooch showed them the correct way to mount a broom, she then conjured smoke rings for them to fly through.

"On my mark" she told them but before she could blow the whistle, there was a loud scream and Ron saw Longbottom rise up into the sky; pale as a ghost. "Come down boy" madam Hooch called out but Neville kept rising till he lost balance and fell. CRUNCH Ron heard when Neville fell, which he was pretty sure was the sound of bone breaking.

"Broken wrist" Hooch said examining Neville and Ron mentally congratulated himself on the deduction. She then addressed the rest of the students "I'm taking him to the hospital wing, if anyone so much as hovers on their broom, they will be out of here faster than you can say quidditch"

As soon as she left Pansy and Blaise started laughing "what an idiot" Blaise commented between laughing.

"Shut up Zabini" Parvati Patil told him to which pansy snorted "didn't know you were into cry babies Patil" she mocked the Gryffindor, Ron personally thought Blaise and Pansy were wrong but he wasn't about to show house disunity in front of Gryffindor's.

He then noticed something glinting on the floor and picked it up realising it was a remembrall _"I guess Longbottom dropped it" _Ron decided.

"Give it here Angelo" Harry quietly told Ron as everyone else fell silent. Ron was pissed, Harry had been acting hostile ever since the potions class as if it was his fault, now he was acting as if Ron was a thief or something.

"It's not yours" Ron told Harry who glared at him "it's Neville's" he told Ron who smiled at him "so I'll give it to Neville" Harry seemed ready to kill him "give it to me"

Ron's smirk widened "tell you what, I'll throw the remembrall into the air and whoever catches it first gets to give it to Neville" Harry glared at him "fine"

Ron summoned his broom into his hand when Theo grabbed his hand and whispered "disobeying a teacher, flying without formal training or supervision, risking safety of yourself and your classmate, you will be in detention till the end of the year"

Ron shrugged and said "ehhhh! I'mma risk it" he then mounted the broom and flew up a few meters. He saw granger try to stop Harry but he still picked up his broom and flew up.

Ron was impressed how well Harry was able to handle the broom for a first timer. "Throw the ball" Harry told Ron grinning from ear to ear and Ron did, throwing it as high and far as he could.

The two boys raced towards the ball, each trying to outpace the other, though Harry is slightly ahead, as they near the falling ball, Ron changes his direction slightly upwards and catches the ball before it can fall into Harry's hands.

The two then approach a wall and are able to perfectly plant their feet on the wall and push off and float onto the ground.

"That was amazing" Daphne told Ron who just laughed "be sure to give the ball to Neville" Harry grumpily told Ron who nodded all the cheering died when they heard one voice.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Angelo" professor McGonagall called out as she descended the steps to the courtyard. "Never in my life...how dare you... could have broken a leg" she scolded the two of them as Ron tuned her in and out.

"Come with be both of you" she told them "it wasn't Harry's fault ma'am" Patil spoke up to which McGonagall replied "that will be enough Miss Patil" and led the two boys to the dungeon and to the potions room.

"Professor Snape" she addressed the Slytherin head "Mr. Angelo here flew without supervision with Mr. Potter and the two of them were trying to catch a remembrall, they even used a wall to change direction and could have broken their legs. I trust you to deal with it properly"

"Of course" Snape answered silkily as McGonagall led Harry away, probably to punish him. "So Mr. Angelo" Snape addressed Ron calmly who gulped "you flew up against Mr. Potter, is that correct?"

"Yes sir" Ron replied wondering why Snape was so calm.

"The two of you competed to see who could catch a remembrall, is that also correct?" Snape continued asking Ron in an even voice

"Yes sir" Ron replied dying because of the suspense Snape was creating

"And who caught the orb?" Snape asked his voice turning into a whisper

"I did sir" Ron was extremely confused at this point as to why Snape would care about such a trivial thing.

"Mr. Angelo, you are the new seeker of the Slytherin quidditch team" Snape told Ron who looked at him shocked, seeing his look Snape elaborated.

"When Minerva was describing your and Mr. Potter's little misdeed, her voice held clear admiration of your flying abilities, which I think is due to her passion of quidditch, I am sure that she will make Mr. Potter Gryffindor's seeker as they haven't won the championship in a long time. For that reason, I wish to make you the seeker as I fear Mr. Potter is too skilled for Mr. Higgs to outmatch."

"Thank you very much sir" Ron told Snape, his head still buzzing with the explanation.

"Now go and order yourself a nice broom Mr. Angelo, if we lose against the Gryffindor's, I will punish you for today's misdemeanour."

Ron hurried out of the office grinning from ear to ear _"Theo will blow his head" _Ron thought and laughed.

**XXXXXXX**

"I do not believe this" Theo complained once Ron told him what happened "it's like Snape's rewarding you for breaking the rules"

"I know right?" Ron said laughing. It was dinnertime and the two of them were sitting in the great hall, after Ron had returned Neville the remembrall, "it totally changes your concept about rules right?" Ron asked Theo

"Rules, religion and the laws of the universe" Theo replied "but that's my problem" Daphne and Tracey slid into the seats in front of them "so how many points did you lose?" Daphne asked Ron, as she and Tracey grinned like Cheshire cats.

The redhead grinned back and replied "none, I've been made the seeker for the house team" the grins vanished off the faces of the girls "you were made seeker?" Daphne asked in awe,

Tracey continued "You have to be the youngest seeker in a..." "Century" Ron completed Tracey's sentence. "I know" "and Potter?" Theo asked to which Ron shrugged "I'm guessing he got made too"

"Why do those who do bad things get rewarded?" Tracey asked frowning to which Ron replied "good kids go to heaven! Bad kids go...wherever they want" the other three rolled their eyes at the comment and continued to drill Ron about his new position.

**XXXXXXX**

"Hey Theo" Ron shook his friend awake just as he was about to sleep "what, man?" Theo asks him; tired by the day's ordeals

"Let's go exploring" Ron told Theo who got up to glare at him and say "Out of bounds after hours. Deducting 50 points and detention at least"

Ron shrugged "I'mma risk it! Now come on" Theo gave Ron a look "why do you think I'll come with you?"

Ron sighed and said "because we're thick as thieves" "since when?" Theo retorted

"how can you ask that after al the time we've been friends" Ron asked in a mock hurt voice.

"We've been friends for less than a month" Theo told him with a deadpan expression

"just come on will you" Ron snapped as Zabini stirred in his bed "fine, but if we get caught, I'm blaming you"

The boys got out of bed and headed into the dark and dangerous corridors of the nighttimes of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are we doing this again?" Theo asked Ron who rolled his eyes at the question posed by his friend.

"arent you curious as to what is hidden behind the third floor corridor?" Ron asked exited as they approached said corridor.

"no!" the raven haired boy answered balantly as Ron pulled out a set of muggle lock picks and began to work on the lock of the corridor.

"where did you learn to do that?" Theo asked Ron who thought _"my 'brothers' taught me how to pick locks" _"I just do" Ron replied as the lock gave way and Ron took it off the door.

"out of bounds at night, breaking locks, entering a forbidden corridor, we'll loose more than a hundred points and detention" Theo stated. Ron had noticed that Theo's most prominent charecteristic was his memory and understanding of rules and the consequences of breaking them.

The two opened the door to see...nothing. "Why is it so dark in here?" Ron asked as he and Theo stepped into the corridor, their eyes adjusted to the light "grr" a voice came and the two boys realised what was right in front of them.

"A Cerberus" Theo whispered faintly as Ron stared on dumbstruck. The eyes of the three headed dog opened as it registered the presence of intruders. "Mate" Theo hissed at Ron who was still staring at the big beast.

"Yeah?" Ron replied faintly "RUN" Theo screamed as the two boys shot out of the room and slammed the door behind them. The two of them ran as fast as they could. The two of them didn't stop until they had reached the Slytherin common room.

"What... The hell... Was that?" Ron asked gasping between words. Theo answered "That was a Cerberus, but I do believe that the real question is why it is in the castle?"

"Let's look for answers tomorrow" Ron told Theo, his hands still shaking slightly "agreed" Theo said looking pale as the two boys headed to the dormitories.

**XXXXXXX**

The next day, the two boys told Daphne and Tracey about their ordeal from the previous night during breakfast. "Are you guy's crazy?" Daphne demanded furiously once the boys had finished their story.

"No just curious" Ron answered cheekily to make them laugh and got punched in the arm for his trouble. "The real point of discussion is why there is a Cerberus in the school?" Theo interjected before Ron could say anything.

"Cerberus are generally used as guards for treasures" Tracey pointed out helpfully "it was probably guarding something"

"Something either really valuable or really dangerous" Ron agreed

"Or both" Theo pointed out.

Further speculation was stopped by six owls carrying a long thin package and setting it in front of Ron, the redhead remembered a similar parcel falling in front of Harry Potter a few days before.

Ron opened the letter attached to the parcel.

_Ronald Angelo,_

_ This parcel is a nimbus 2000 broomstick, sent by your guardian for you as you have secured the seeker position on the house team. Marcus Flint, your team captain will be waiting for you on the quidditch pitch a seven o'clock tonight. Do not be late._

_Severus Snape_

"Holy mother of god" Ron whispered "I totally forgot about quidditch" he exclaimed.

"A nimbus 2000" Theo spoke in awe "you're so lucky"

"Let's open it" Daphne said staring at the package with just a hint of excitement

"Not at the table" Tracey reminded them so the other three dragged Tracey with them to the boys dorms and Ron opened the package.

"Wow" all but Tracey said in unison as the broom rolled onto Ron's bed. "It looks nice" Tracey conceded as the other three stared at her like she was crazy.

"Nice? It's bloody awesome" Ron retorted

"It's the fastest of its kind" Daphne added

"it is also well balanced and has iron footholds for stability" Theo joined in

"I would like to hear you three boast about the broom" Tracey said sweetly, her voice dripping with sarcasm "I really would, but classes are going to start soon so we need to hurry"

Ron lost fifteen points for Slytherin that day as he spent most of the time daydreaming about flying. Ron was half an hour early on the quidditch pitch, waiting for Flint. To eager to try on the new broom, Ron mounted the broom and shot off into the air, he took a couple of laps around the pitch when he heard a wolf whistle and saw a burly person standing on the pitch.

Ron went near him and guessed he was in sixth year, with grey eyes and coarse black hair, he was tall and muscular. "You're good" Flint cut to the chase "but you can be better" Flint then made Ron go through various drills "these drills help you with your coordination and balance in the air" he had informed Ron.

Flint then threw golf balls in the sky and made Ron catch them after the first ten that Ron caught easily, he started throwing balls that had been jinxed to randomly shoot up or fall down against the inertia, and Ron managed to catch each and every one of them.

By the end of the training session Flint was grinning like a madman. "We are definitely going to win the cup this year" he proclaimed as he led Ron back to the castle.

**XXXXXXX**

With quidditch, homework and the mystery of the third floor corridor, Ron barely noticed the time fly by until it was already the first of October. "I can't believe it's Halloween already" Ron whispered to Theo who shrugged as they entered the great hall for the Halloween feast "time flies by when you do something you love" he told Ron airily as he observed the decorations of the great hall.

"I still think that Hogwarts is charmed to move slowly in time so that everything around us moves faster" Ron told Theo. They had been arguing about this the entire day and Theo decided it was time to let it go as they sat down to eat the feast.

Ron was just helping himself with the mashed potato when the doors of the great hall burst open and the DADA teacher professor Quirell burst into the hall, turban askew and clothes dishevelled, he ran up to Dumbledore "troll in the dungeons, thought you should know" everybody heard him and as soon as he fell, pandemonium broke out.

"A troll in the dungeon?" Theo asked incredulously "how?"

"Someone must have let it in as a Halloween prank" Tracey offered weakly

"Nobody's that stupid" Daphne retorted the three then heard munching sounds and turned to see Ron who was stuffing his face.

"Stop inhaling food Ron, there's a troll in the dungeon" Theo told him

"But I'm hungry" Ron complained and went back to eating as Dumbledore restored order. "Prefects will lead the students back to their dormitories, teachers, follow me to the dungeons" the four friends were herded along with other Slytherin's and led to the dungeons.

"The troll is said to be in the dungeons, what if we run into it?" Ron whispered to Theo who rolled his eyes. "There are many dungeons in Hogwarts and Quirell was coming from a different one" he answered Ron who eloquently replied "oh"

The Slytherin's stopped when they heard a roar and a scream from the adjacent corridor. "Move along now" Felix Brunt told the younger Slytherin's as he herded them down the corridor,

"Who do you think that was?" Theo asked his friends

"It sounded like Granger" Daphne remarked

"But why would Granger go near the troll, she's a rule follower" Tracey wondered.

The three of them then noticed the absence of a presence and turned around to see their fourth friend gone.

**XXXXXXX**

Ron had recognized the scream as that of Hermione Granger and decided to help. He wasn't sure why but he just couldn't walk away from someone who was probably dying.

Ron ran down the corridor and came across a giant hole in the wall on one side. Ron rushed into the room to see the bizarre sight of Potter holding onto the neck of the mountain troll, Longbottom throwing debris at the beast chamber pots and wash basins lying around and Hermione Granger backed up against the wall frozen in shock.

Ron saw the troll drop his club and recited the first spell that came in his head "Wingardium Leviosa" the club rose into the air and crashed onto the head of the giant troll.

The troll fell down and the four students warily approached it. "Is it dead?" Granger asked shakily, she had tear tracks on her face and her eyes were puffy establishing that she had been crying for some time.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked shakily as the four approached the troll. Ron gave the troll a once over "I rather doubt it" he answered calmly.

The four of them then heard a flurry of footsteps and turned around to see the teachers arrive on scene. Ron saw Quirell stutter and faint, but turned pale when he saw Snape glare at him as if to say _"what are you doing here?"_

"What happened down here?" McGonagall shrieked horrified at seeing four students surround an unconscious troll.

Neville whimpered under McGonagall's glare causing Ron to roll his eyes _"you're a Gryffindor Longbottom, show some spine" _he mentally told the round faced boy.

"It's my fault professor McGonagall" Granger said surprising everyone. "I had read about trolls and thought that I knew enough to stop them. But I was unable to and these three rescued me" Ron could see from Potter and Longbottom's faces that this was a lie but he wasn't about to miss a chance to escape from trouble.

"And how did you get involved in this Mr. Angelo?" Snape asked silkily, not buying Granger's lie. "I heard a scream and followed it, getting separated from my housemates. I just couldn't let a person in need of help, go unaided"

Ron answered truthfully but Snape simply seemed angrier "so you foolishly risked your own life instead of going to a prefect?"

"I panicked sir" Ron answered

"Enough Severus" McGonagall told Snape who seemed less angry than before, but still angry. McGonagall addressed Granger "you have done a very foolish and stupid thing to try and tackle the troll all by yourself. You have cost Gryffindor five points for your foolishness" Granger looked down in shame and Ron felt slightly bad for her.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Angelo" McGonagall addressed the boys "you all should consider yourself lucky to have survived, many full grown wizards have trouble handling trolls, but for helping another students I award all three of you five points each." Ron looked at McGonagall in shock and surprise and turned to Harry who had a similar expression on his face.

"Angelo" Snape got Ron's attention to himself "come, I'll accompany you to the dungeons where you can finish your dinner with the rest of you house"

Ron followed Snape with a growing sense of dread. Snape was limping slightly as he led Ron into the dungeons. Ron noticed that Snape was limping slightly. "Why did you go after the troll Mr. Angelo?" Snape asked Ron quietly.

"I just couldn't ignore the scream sir" Ron answered truthfully "while your actions are commendable, it would have been wiser to have approached a prefect or teacher. Please restrain yourself from further reckless acts of a similar nature. You could have died, all of you could have died if not for fickle luck"

Saying this, Snape left Ron in front of the hidden passage to the Slytherin common room, feeling small and vulnerable.

**XXXXXXX**

The month of November brought a chill in the air with it. The mountains were covered with snow and the lake looked like chilled steel. November also marked the beginning of the quidditch season.

No one had seen Ron play but there were enough rumours circulating in the school about him and Harry being the seekers of their houses. Ron had to face the animosity of the entire Gryffindor house. Since he and Harry both were first years and had been on the broom against each other before, the whole school was excited about the two of them facing off against each other.

Ron was thankful for having Theo otherwise he could never complete his homework with all the quidditch practice Flint was making him do.

The day before he quidditch match Ron was sitting beneath the fir tree beside the black lake, he was very nervous about the upcoming match, but didn't want anyone to know.

"Nervous?" A voice asked and Ron sharply turned around to see Percy leaning against the tree.

"h-hi Percy" Ron greeted his former brother awkwardly; he had avoided talking to them since he couldn't really handle the pressure.

"So you nervous?" Percy asked him again calmly "a little bit" Ron admitted weakly. "it's going to be fine, you'll do great, but watch out for Fred and George though, they're angry at you for ignoring us"

Ron smiled weakly as Percy walked away. The Weasley didn't say it but the message was clear _"we're your brothers no matter what, don't try to avoid us" _"I'll watch out for them Percy" Ron agreed softly as he watched his brother walk away.

**XXXXXXX**

Ron didn't feel like eating breakfast, and that was saying something. "Have some toast" Tracey told him but Ron shook his head "I'm not hungry" he replied quietly.

"How about some juice?" Daphne asked worriedly but Ron shook his head.

"You need to keep up your strength" Theo told him and shoved some toast and juice in front of him. Ron took a deep breath and forced himself into having the food. Soon Marcus tapped Ron on his shoulder.

"Time to go superstar" Marcus told him as Ron followed him out of the great hall, his friends looking at him worried.

"Why are we so worried?" Daphne asked her friends, indeed it was only a quidditch match but there was quite a lot of tension among them.

"Because Ron is nervous" Theo answered "normally Ron is uncaring, irresponsible and doesn't take anything seriously, but seeing him nervous is...weird"

The girls pondered the theory and realised the brunette boy was right. "I just hope he survives" Tracey prayed.

Ron followed Marcus down to the changing rooms. Ron changed into his quidditch robes along with everyone else. Once everyone was ready, Marcus sat them down "okay everyone" he addressed "this is the match against our greatest rivals, this is our chance to kick them in the nuts" almost all of them sniggered "so let's go and show them that we're the better men. Play hard, play strong and survive"

The seven men got up and walked towards the pitch. "You'll be great kiddo" Lucian Bole patted Ron on the back and Ron smiled at him. Ron walked into the pitch and took it in. He took in the sounds, the view and the stares of over a hundred people.

Ron spotted a banner on the Slytherin side saying 'Angelo the angel' and smiled feeling slightly more confident. The referee madam Hooch made the two captains shake hands and the two of them tried to crush each other's hands.

The fourteen players and one referee mounted their brooms and shoot off into the sky. "And Johnson has the quaffle" commentator Lee Jordan announces. Marcus had told Ron about the biased commentator and how he was always trying to demoralize them.

Ron flew around the pitch trying to find the snitch; he and Marcus had planned that Ron would actively search for the snitch instead of waiting for it to appear. Ron noticed Harry try to stay out of the game as he soared the skies and dropped down to search lower.

Twenty minutes into the game and the score was 30-10 in favour of Gryffindor. It was clear that Gryffindor chasers outclassed those of Slytherin, Fred and George had also tried to hit Ron with the buldger three times and Fred once with the bat itself.

Ron was able to outmanoeuvre the two due to his better broom, but told Bole and Derrick; the beaters to beat up the twins. Ron then noticed Harry fly in one direction and followed him. "The snitch has been seen" Lee Jordan was screaming into his microphone. Ron pushed his broom as fast as he could, but Harry had the starting advantage.

Ron was getting closer to Harry, but knew he couldn't make it in time. Suddenly a buldger flew in front of Harry, stopping him momentarily, enough time for the snitch to get away. The game continued on and within a few minutes Ron noticed Potter go higher and higher he was moving in a zigzag pattern and jerking violently, it took two minutes for everyone to notice that Harry's broom was acting weird.

Ron saw Marcus score a couple of times and got back to looking for the snitch while Harry was distracted. He kept one eye on Harry in case the other boy fell. Ron soon noticed the snitch flying near Harry and shot towards him

As Ron approached Harry, three things happened in quick succession

Harry was able to get up onto his broom

He almost ate the snitch which was hovering near his mouth

Ron jumped from his broom to try and caught the snitch inches from Harry's mouth.

Ron realised what he had done as he pummelled towards the ground, his broom too far to catch. Ron remembered his first flying lesson and called out "here" his broom responded and flew into his outstretched hand. Ron mounted his broom and steadied himself as the Slytherin's cheered happily.

"And Slytherin seeker Ronald Angelo catches the snitch a feat I'm sure any seeker could have done" Lee Jordan announced sullenly. The score was 210-20 in favour of Slytherin. Ron was carried on the shoulders of the beaters all the way to the common room. Ron noticed Daphne and Tracey in front of him as the whole house were marching down the fields.

"Where's Theo?" he asked them unable to stop smiling at his feat. Tracey silently held up her index finger and rolled it around. _"Later" _Ron understood and nodded his head and faked a smile towards his team mates.

They entered the common room and the party broke out, "so where is Theo?" Ron asked the girls, and Daphne answered, "Theo was with us when he noticed Granger hurry towards the staff box and noticed that a commotion broke out as harry was able to get up on his broom, he decided to follow Granger and her friends to see what had really happened."

Ten minutes later Theo discreetly walked into the common room and went up into his dormitories followed by his friends. Once they were there and made sure they were all alone Theo began "Granger had thought that professor Snape was jinxing Potter's broom and set his cloak on fire causing the commotion, and Potter was able to board the broom, they think professor Snape might try to kill Potter because Potter saw a bite mark on Snape's leg from the Cerberus, incidentally named fluffy by Hagrid the gamekeeper. He had loaned it to Dumbledore to protect something between the headmaster and Nicholas Flamel" Theo took a deep breath as he settled down.

"Nicholas Flamel" Ron said narrowing his eyes "he may be the string that ties up this whole game... let's go back down and celebrate my archievement"


	4. Chapter 4

The Christmas holidays were almost upon Hogwarts, and the weather showed it, the black lake was almost frozen over and there was snow everywhere. No one could wait for the holidays to start, Ron in particular was feeling very excited about the holidays.

"Why are we here?" Ron asked his friends bored, "we're here" Theo told him "because we're trying to find out who Nicholas Flamel is"

Ron wasn't too sure about that "there are over a thousand books here and we can't be sure if even ten of them have any information on Nicholas Flamel"

"We can't exactly go to a teacher or even our parents and question them; it would look very suspicious" Daphne told Ron who sighed as he slumped down in his chair "there has to be a better way"

"Do tell" Tracey asked him smirking to which Ron answered "I'll let you know" Ron got up from his place and wandered the narrow corridors of the library wondering about Nicholas Flamel and what would be there for lunch, which was why he didn't notice the girl walking in his direction until they accidentally bumped into her

"Sorry" Ron apologised instinctively before realising who the girl was "Sorry Granger" he repeated to which Hermione said "Its okay" Ron looked at the books she was holding on wizarding history _"She's researching Nicholas Flamel" _Ron smirked and asked "Doing some last minute homework?"

"Something like that" Hermione answered evasively "I actually needed some help with that" Ron told Hermione to which she paled "Okay then" she squeaked "Come with me" she led Ron towards a seating area and they began to do their homework.

Heroine was a good teacher, explaining about the concepts they were using and encouraging Ron to attempt the questions by himself, but she was also quite cautious, Ron wasn't able to get any information on Nicholas Flamel from her or even about what she knew.

"Thank you for your help" Ron told Hermione at the end of their study session "can I meet you again next week?"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously before answering "I'm going to my home for the summer holidays so I won't be able to help you but..." Ron stopped listening; Hermione's declaration of going home reminded Ron of something that could help him

Ron then realised that Hermione was still talking "...so I could help you after I get back on the..." "Thanks for your help and determination Hermione but I need to go do something"

Saying this Ron walked away not knowing that getting into a first name basis with the bushy haired Gryffindor had left her confused and flustered.

Ron smirked as he almost made it out of the library but was pulled by Theo towards where Daphne and Tracey were sitting "what were you doing with Granger?" Tracey asked Ron crossly to which Ron answered "I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend and she agreed"

Daphne and Tracey jumped from their seats, "are you serious?" Daphne asked to which Ron nonchalantly answered "no, not really" which earned him a punch on his arm and three on his chest.

"you girls are really violent" he complained rubbing his chest "the truth" Theo demanded and Ron sighed before saying "I faked needing her help in studying to see if she had any information on Flamel, but that turned out to be a dead end, on the plus side I got an idea but it may not give fruit so you guys might need to continue with the research.

Saying this Ron rushed out of the library leaving his friends bewildered

**XXXXXXX**

Ron didn't expect to find who Flamel was until Christmas so he and Theo decided to enjoy themselves to the fullest while the girls were away at home. The boys would play chess, exploding snap, fantasy quidditch and all sorts of card games all night and sleep through the day.

Before Ron knew it he woke up to Christmas, Ron looked through his pile of gifts. He had received a Weasley jumper from his parents, a quidditch maintenance kit from Tracey, a Chudley Cannon jersey from Theo and a brand new chess set from Daphne.

Ron looked at the last present and opened it to find a single leather fingerless glove that covered his entire forearm, it came with a note

_Dear Ron,_

_ Nicholas Flamel is a renowned alchemist and opera lover, he is known as the only maker of the philosophers stone, an alchemical marvel that can create the elixir of life and turn any metal into gold, he and his wife Perenelle are well over six hundred years old and are friends with your school's headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I hope this information is helpful to you. Merry Christmas_

_Butler_

_P.S. the gauntlet of Hermes belonged to your father and was created and used by him in his school days, use it well trickster_

Theo who was reading above Ron's shoulder let out a whistle "I've heard about the philosopher's stone" he told Ron "but I always thought they were rumours and didn't really give them much attention, but I'm guessing that if that Cerberus is guarding anything it would be that thing"

"That's that" Ron told Theo "but what's with this gauntlet of Hermes thing?" the two boys observed the gauntlet. But it didn't seem to be anything interesting or remotely magical. "Weird" Ron commented and put his arm in it

Immediately the gauntlet shrunk on to fit his hand "wow" the two boys said, Ron then had a sudden idea, he pulled up the straps and rushing forward punched the wall, Ron stood there for a moment with his fist on the wall before pulling it back into his hand "oh my god" Ron screamed as he shook his hand.

"So it doesn't make you strong" Theo observed as Ron moaned and complained for the next hour Ron tried to do everything from crush wood to push out his hand but the gauntlet didn't seem to do anything.

"This is stupid" Ron decided as Theo was still laughing from Ron's various antics. The two boys then decided to spend the rest of the time trying to find out what else they could about Nicholas Flamel, but weren't very successful, due to the spirit of Christmas as playing around in the snow and the delicious Christmas feast.

It was only by the time they were back in the dorm that they even bought up the subject of Philosopher's stone "we now know what that dog is guarding" Ron told Theo "we'll tell the girls about it when they come back, then we can discuss it with them"

"And play with your gauntlet" Theo joked making Ron roll his eyes as the two boys got ready for bed, "good night trickster" Theo murmured grinning sleepily as Ron climbed onto his bed. Suddenly Ron's eyes shot wide open, he pulled out the gauntlet from his trunk and put it on.

Ron crept out of the dorm alone, he wanted to try his father's toy alone for his first time with it, he could always take Theo back with him later. Ron walked into the empty common room. "Trickster" he called out.

Immediately the dark leather was glowing as green lines came alive onto it "thanks dad!" Ron called out unsurely as the lights seem to connect to form some sort of image. Ron noticed a small dot in the middle of the image and touched it and a name appeared

_Ron Angelo_

Ron stared at the image finally understanding what it was, "a map of Hogwarts wrapped around one's hand?" he asked amazed "this is great" Ron then quietly snuck out of the Slytherin dorms having no idea where to go but wanting to test out the gauntlet his father had given him.

Ron walked down the east corridor of the fourth floor when his gauntlet showed up three new people there were Snape and Finch and strangely Harry Potter, then things got even weirder Snape and Finch went off in the opposite directions and left Potter standing there.

"_This is weird, so weird that I should look at it up close" _Ron decided and tracked down Potter into a room. It was one of those empty classrooms Ron noticed as he approached it, he peeked into the classroom to see Potter standing there in front of a mirror with a cloak lying by his side

"_No way" _Ron thought, he crept forward slowly and examined the cloak, it was translucent and made of a watery substance "an invisibility cloak" Ron breathed turning Potter's attention to him "what are you doing here?" Potter demanded snatching the cloak out of his hands.

"I could ask you the same" Ron countered "and what's with this mirror?" Ron stepped around the brunette boy and looked into the mirror "it shows you your family harry told Ron but Ron ws barely paying attention.

Ron saw himself in the mirror, standing beside him were a couple. The man was tall with a broad chest and strong looking arms, he had auburn hair and hazel eyes. The woman was tall and beautiful, seeming quite athletic her black hair reached her waist and her cerulean eyes seemed to call out to him.

The Weasley family surrounded the three of them, all looking happy and loving, but the weirdest thing was the Ron in the mirror seemed to be tall, handsome, head boy and quidditch captain.

"this is kinda creepy" Ron stated out loud backing away from the mirror "this mirror seems to be some kind of a trap" he told potter but potter continued to stare at the mirror looking at it longingly

"Mate" Ron shook harry to which harry turned to him angrily "what?" he hissed to which Ron answered "there's something wrong with the mirror, it might be cursed or something"

"I don't think so" harry snapped back angrily, Ron really wanted to get away from the bespectacled boy but his conscience wouldn't allow him "I can hear Snape and Finch's voice down the hallway, they might be here anytime soon"

This seemed to reason with Harry who nodded and said "I'm going back to my dorm, but never tell anyone about this" Ron dearly wanted to say _or what _but he had the sense to prevent a loud conflict and walked away without saying anything.

**XXXXXXX**

The winter holidays had almost ended; Ron had kept an eye on the room from the gauntlet and had noticed Potter visit it again two times, once with Longbottom and the next day alone, both times Dumbledore had been in the room so Ron had avoided visiting them.

He had told Daphne, Tracey and Theo about what the gauntlet did but didn't say anything about the mirror. The day before classes were due to start Ron received another mail from Butler

_Dear Ron_

_ I had only recently realised that I had sent you the gauntlet of herms and the password to open it but hadn't sent this book that explained it's various features and how to operate the gauntlet._

Ron read out the letter to his friends "a whole book about how to use the gauntlet?" Theo asked rising an eyebrow "exactly what sort of things does it do?"

"We'll only know after we read it" Tracey pointed out making Theo glare at her "I know that" he told her to which Tracey grinned and asked "then why were you asking before we started reading it"

"Let's read it" Daphne declared before a fight could break out. Ron nodded at this and opened the book finding a letter written on the first page.

_Dear Ron_

_ If you are reading this then you have obviously obtained the gauntlet of Hermes. Now the main feature of the gauntlet is the map built on the forearm, but unfortunately I cannot take credit for the map, it was originally an idea of a group called the Marauders that we copied, we being the Desperados. Also beware the Marauders, the heir to the marauders is most probably in the same year as you, he represents our bitter rivals, I say ours because you are the heir to the Desperados, use the gauntlet carefully, revealing its existence to a teacher will probably get it confisticated. Saying that use it well my son._

_Love Roger Angelo_

Ron took a shaky breath, his parents were always a touchy subject for him, Ron then turned to the next page, then the next one and then the next.

"What does it say?" Tracey asked anxious as Ron seemed to be grinning "this thing is awesome Ron declared as his friends grabbed the book and began looking through it.

**XXXXXXX**

It had been more than a week since Ron had received the gauntlet's instruction manual, and had been spending almost every night out in the castle, the gauntlet was currently the backbone of Ron's arsenal, with a map on its front, the gauntlet was also equipped with ward detectors, ward hackers, lock picks and a small lighter. It was the perfect prank tool.

"So did you figure out who the marauders heir is?" Daphne asked Nico one fine morning as they walked on towards herbology "I have a few suspects in my scope but nothing particular has popped up for now" Ron replied in a posh voice trying to sound pretentious.

"Don't go looking for a fight" Tracey told Ron who answered "I never do, I just let the fight come to me" before Tracey could reply Theo said "look at the Gryffindor trio" the brunette boy motioned towards the aforementioned trio sneaking towards the groundskeeper's hut.

"I wonder what they're up to" Tracey said to which Daphne answered "you'll have to ask Ron when he comes back" making the two others turn around to discover their redheaded insane friend missing.

Ron didn't turn up for the herbology class and the three others didn't see him until he appeared in the great hall during lunch time. "Where were you?" Tracey demanded to which Ron smiled and said "Hagrid is raising a dragon in his hut"

"that's illegal" Theo pointed out "outlawed by the warlock convention of 1702" Ron rolled his eyes at his friend's recital of the law "when has a rule stopped anyone from doing what they want" "thousands of times" Daphne pointed out,

"The point is that Hagrid is illegally raising a dragon" Ron grinned "do you want to tattletale or something?" Theo asked angrily, he was a firm oppose of complaining to teachers believing that what happens between students should stay between students.

"And risk him being fired from his job?" Ron asked "I would never do that" he then began rubbing his hands maniacally "I just want to sit back and watch potter and his friends panic"

"You are a cruel and sadistic person Ron Angelo" Daphne raised her water goblet in a salute

"And damn proud of it" Ron countered raising his glass as well.


End file.
